


A Special Kind of Love

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy, Humor, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Questioning, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Chakotay is dating Seven of Nine. When he begins an affair with the Captain she makes a confession.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for about six months possibly longer. I was always intrigued with the idea of a romantic relationship between Janeway, Chakotay and Seven of Nine. I'm not entirely sure where this story will take me but we'll see. These characters are not mine I'm just having fun with them. No copyright intended.

Kathryn rolled away from her lover “We can’t keep doing this, it’s not right.” 

“It feels right to me” Chakotay commented smugly rubbing himself against Kathryn’s thigh. 

“Put it away, I’m serious. She loves you.” 

“I thought you wanted this Kathryn.” 

She was relieved that Chakotay was finally taking this seriously. “You know I do.” Kathryn ran her hand across his stubbled cheek. “But Seven. She’s gone through so much and deserves love and in all honesty, if you can’t give her that I suggest you call things off.” 

The bitterness in her voice didn’t go unnoticed, and Chakotay couldn’t help smirking “Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway are you jealous ?” He received a glare and Kathryn grabbed her robe and left the bed. “Of course not. You give yourself too much credit.” 

He put on his pants and followed her to the living area. “Then why should I call things off?”

“I already told you! I don’t want to see her hurt.” 

“What’s this about Kathryn ?” 

The captain grabbed her cup of coffee and walked over to the window watching the stars fly by. 

“I love her”


	2. "What a Mess"

“That’s not exactly a secret Kathryn.” 

She quickly turned around “if that’s true then why are we sleeping together ?” 

Chakotay replicated a cup of tea and sat on the sofa “What does that have to do with anything ?” 

She looked at him in shock “it has everything to do with it! If you knew I loved Seven why would you pursue me?” 

“Look, I know she is like a daughter to you, but that has nothing to do with our sexual relationship.” 

Kathryn’s jaw dropped. Surely he couldn’t be that oblivious. “Chakotay, I love her but not like a mother loves a daughter.” She took a deep breath before continuing “I love her like I love you.” There was no going back now. This was the first time Kathryn revealed her feelings for Seven it Nine out loud. 

“I don’t know how to respond to that. Have you slept with her ?” 

She shook her head “you ?”

“No, but I want to. She’s beautiful and intelligent just like you. I never intended for this to happen.” 

“Seven loves you, not me. You know what they say. If you love something, let it go. I need to let go of this thing between us too. Chakotay, I think you should go.” 

He nodded solemnly in agreement “ good night Captain. Sleep well” 

She gave him a sad smile “Yes, you too.” Once he was gone. The captain placed her hands on her face and surprised her self by letting out a choked sob. She lost the two people she loved the most due to her own selfishness and stubbornness. “If I could go back I would change everything. She thought to herself. A few minutes later she recycled her now cold coffee and went back to bed. Instead of sleeping, she stared at the ceiling like it would give her the answer to what she needed to do. 

“What a mess” Kathryn whispered as she closed her eyes. 

~

Once he was back in his quarters, Chakotay replicated himself a glass of whiskey and plopped down on the couch. He didn’t often drink only when he needed to clear his head which he certainly had to do tonight. The commander came to terms with the fact that he would not be getting any sleep tonight. He thought about calling Seven but decided against it once he found out the time was 01:00 chances are she was regenerating. It had been almost four hours since their date. He was sure that tonight he and Seven would make love. They shared a few passionate kisses but nothing more. Chakotay could tell her mind was somewhere else and that was when she went back to Cargo Bay 2. Once she was gone he went to Kathryn with no intention of anything happening but one thing led to another, and they were in her bed. He had the two most beautiful women on the ship right at his fingertips, but he was messing it all up by sleeping with his Captain. Chakotay knew she was hurting. He has known her long enough to read her emotions. He didn’t blame her, he couldn’t imagine how it felt to see the two people she loved being with each other. Up till tonight, Chakotay had no idea her feelings for Seven went beyond maternal. Now that he thought about it he wasn’t surprised. The two women looked at each other with affection which he didn’t think much off. He interpreted that look of desire for friendship. Chakotay couldn’t believe he had been that oblivious.  
Their command relationship was the least of his worries. For the most part, nothing had changed. He was more concerned about his relationship with his girlfriend as well as his personal relationship with Kathryn. After finishing his whiskey, he went to bed not bothering to recycle his glass. 

“What a mess” Chakotay whispered as he closed his eyes. 

~

Seven of Nine sat on the floor of her alcove. It had been almost four hours since her date with Chakotay. They have been together for a little over a month. Tonight was the night she was planning on making love for the first time. She was on edge all day thinking of the ways she would seduce him and how it would feel to have his body against her own. Now that she wore an actual Starfleet uniform she also wore undergarments. Kathryn replicated her a few standard- issued cotton panties and a few sports bra claiming they were more comfortable to work in. However, today she wore red lace panties and a matching bra. Despite being the only one who knew what was underneath her uniform and for the for the first time felt sexy. When the time came for her date, the excitement was there, but then she thought of her captain. Would Kathryn approve of her appearance? Would she find her “sexy”? Seven had a feeling that tonight wouldn’t be the night and it wasn’t. 

Now unable to regenerate she was sitting on the floor thinking about what could have been. Instead of being here she could be in Chakotay’s bed. She imagined him running his large dark hands down her pale torso or maybe instead of his hands he would use his mouth. Before she could stop herself, Seven ran her hand down her body and rubbed her center through her parents. She imagined Chakotay’s mouth was on her. Making her feel things she had never felt before. Then suddenly the short black hair between her eyes turned into auburn tresses. She imagined her Captain looking up and smiling at her seductively. Her rubbing became frantic, and she could feel the wetness through her panties. Then her orgasm tore through her, and she cried out the name of her partner and of her Captain. 

Once Seven regained her composure she sighed and thought of the two people she was hopelessly in love with. A sense of loneliness coursed through her, causing tears to come to her eyes

“What a mess” Seven whispered as she closed her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving some feedback as well as receiving a fair amount of kudos I have decided to continue this story! I know a few of you are hoping the pairing, in the end, is J/C or J/7 but I promise that everyone will get what they want in some way shape or form so please be patient cause there's a lot more to come! Keep those comments and Kudos coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a snippet of what's to come. I have a feeling if I was to continue this story it would be a long one so please let me know if I should continue writing it. Kudos and comments are always welcome


End file.
